Total Drama Big Brother
by Hand of Bacon
Summary: So i made a Big Brother simulation on with the Total Drama cast i randomnized everything so this is going to be pretty stupid i think.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

Contestant:

Alejandro

Beth

Blaineley

Bridgette

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Duncan

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Leshawna

Lindsay

MacArthur

Noah

Owen

Scott

Tyler


	2. Week 1

**I OWN NOTHING: .net**

No Alliances

 **Wheel of First Impressions**

The Houseguests are given cards with various descriptions on them, as well as a wheel with the names of each Houseguest. A randomly selected Houseguest will take two cards from the stack. They will then choose the two fellow Houseguests that they feel best match the descriptions on the cards. They will then spin the wheel. The Houseguest chosen by the wheel must then eliminate one of the two selected Houseguests from the game. The player who is not eliminated will become the next to draw two cards. This will continue on until there are only two Houseguests remaining. In the end, the eliminated Houseguests will then vote to decide which of the two players will become the first Head of Household.

Ezekiel finishes last.

Tyler finishes 19th.

He tried to throw the challenge.

Blaineley finishes 18th.

She tried to throw the challenge.

Geoff finishes 17th.

Scott finishes 16th.

Courtney finishes 15th.

DJ finishes 14th.

Alejandro finishes 13th.

He tried to throw the challenge.

Bridgette finishes 12th.

Noah finishes 11th.

Heather finishes 10th.

Gwen finishes 9th.

MacArthur finishes 8th.

Beth finishes 7th.

Harold finishes 6th.

Cody finishes 5th.

Owen finishes 4th.

The competition comes down to Lindsay, Leshawna, and Duncan.

Duncan finishes third.

Leshawna finishes second.

Congratulations, Lindsay! You are the new Head of Household!

Lindsay begins the nomination ceremony.

Lindsay has nominated Beth and Noah.

 **Lindsay:** I apologize, Beth, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Noah, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Beth has no reaction.

Noah has no reaction.

Lindsay, as HoH, and Beth and Noah, as nominees, will participate in PoV.

Lindsay draws Geoff to participate.

Beth draws Alejandro to participate.

Noah draws houseguest's choice and selects Blaineley to participate.

Noah has an unbreakable relationship with Blaineley.

 **Morph-O-Matic**

One at time the Houseguests privately enter the backyard to see a huge screen next to a switchboard with each Houseguest's name near a switch. Each round the screen will show two Houseguests morphed together. The Houseguests must flip the switches of the Houseguests that make up the face. The Houseguest to correctly figure out who is in each picture in the fastest time will win the Power of Veto!

Alejandro finishes last.

He tried to throw the challenge.

Noah finishes 5th.

Beth finishes 4th.

The competition comes down to Lindsay, Blaineley, and Geoff.

Lindsay finishes third.

Geoff finishes second.

Congratulations, Blaineley! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Beth and Noah state why they should be saved.

 **Beth** makes a joke for a speech.

 **Noah** gives a short speech to get the ceremony.

Blaineley uses the Power of Veto on Noah.

 **Blaineley:** I have an unbreakable relationship with Noah.

Beth wishes Blaineley decided differently.

Noah is thankful towards Blaineley.

Lindsay names DJ as the replacement.

I apologize, DJ, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement.

Final nominees are Beth and DJ.

Lindsay invents a new game. The house is thrilled to have something new to do.

Cody and Owen bond extremely well.

Blaineley earns extra money for this week's budget in a task.

Beth and DJ face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Beth** gives a long speech.

 **DJ** gives a long speech.

The houseguests vote.

 **Alejandro:** I vote to evict DJ.

Alejandro has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Blaineley:** I vote to evict DJ.

Blaineley has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict DJ.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict DJ.

Cody has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict DJ.

Courtney has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Duncan:** I vote to evict DJ.

Duncan has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Ezekiel:** I vote to evict DJ.

Ezekiel has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Beth.

Geoff considers Beth a greater challenge threat.

 **Gwen:** I vote to evict Beth.

Gwen considers Beth a greater challenge threat.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict DJ.

Harold has an unbreakable relationship with Beth.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict DJ.

Heather has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Leshawna:** I vote to evict Beth.

Leshawna has a better relationship with DJ.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Beth.

MacArthur considers Beth a greater challenge threat.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Beth.

Noah considers Beth a greater challenge threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Beth.

Owen has a better relationship with DJ.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Beth.

Scott has a better relationship with DJ.

 **Tyler:** I vote to evict Beth.

Tyler has an unbreakable relationship with DJ.

Beth and DJ wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 9 to 8...

DJ, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He says a quick goodbye and leaves.

 **Yeah so that was it for the first week in Total Drama Big Brother**


	3. Week 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING: .net**

 **Sloppy the Snowman**

Each Houseguest stands in an icy lane. They must transport liquid from a small pool to the head of the snowman at the end of the lane. The first Houseguest to fill their snowman's head will become the new Head of Household.

Courtney finishes last. 

Leshawna finishes 17th. 

Heather finishes 16th. 

Owen finishes 15th. 

Geoff finishes 14th. 

Noah finishes 13th. 

Beth finishes 12th. 

Ezekiel finishes 11th. 

Gwen finishes 10th. 

Cody finishes 9th. 

Harold finishes 8th. 

Bridgette finishes 7th. 

Alejandro finishes 6th. 

Tyler finishes 5th. 

Duncan finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to MacArthur, Scott, and Blaineley. 

Blaineley finishes third.

MacArthur finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You are the new Head of Household!

Scott begins the nomination ceremony. 

Scott has nominated Harold and Ezekiel.

 **Scott:** Honestly, Harold, the two of us just do not get along. I'm really sorry, Ezekiel, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Harold is slightly upset.

Ezekiel is too angry too speak.

Scott, as HoH, and Harold and Ezekiel, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Scott draws houseguest's choice and selects Lindsay to participate.

Scott has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

Harold draws Cody to participate.

Ezekiel draws Duncan to participate.

 **Gnome Drop**

Each Houseguest has a suspended gnome attached to three lines. One at a time, players will answer multiple choice questions by cutting a specific line attached to a target player's gnome. If the Houseguest answers the question correctly, the target player's gnome will fall, thus eliminating them from the competition. The last player remaining wins the Power of Veto.

Ezekiel finishes last. 

Duncan finishes 5th. 

Cody finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Harold, Scott, and Lindsay. 

Scott finishes third.

Lindsay finishes second.

Congratulations, Harold! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Harold and Ezekiel state why they should be saved.

 **Harold** : It just makes sense for me to save myself.

 **Ezekiel:** I am a loyal player. 

Harold uses the Power of Veto on himself.

 **Harold:** I'm going to save myself.

Scott names Blaineley as the replacement.

I apologize, Blaineley, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Blaineley and Ezekiel.

Gwen and Scott bond extremely well.

Bridgette finds Ezekiel creepy and tells the other houseguests.

The ego of Geoff is rubbing the house the wrong way.

Blaineley and Ezekiel face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Blaineley** doesn't bother to give a speech.

 **Ezekiel:** I am a loyal player.

The houseguests vote. 

**Alejandro:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Alejandro has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Beth:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Beth considers Blaineley a greater overall threat.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Blaineley.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Cody has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Courtney doesn't know what to do and throws a vote.

 **Duncan:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Duncan has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Geoff has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Gwen:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Gwen has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Harold has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Heather has a better relationship with Blaineley.

 **Leshawna:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Leshawna has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Blaineley.

Lindsay considers Blaineley a greater overall threat.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

MacArthur has a better relationship with Blaineley.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Noah has an unbreakable relationship with Blaineley.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Owen has a better relationship with Blaineley.

 **Tyler:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Tyler has a better relationship with Blaineley.

Blaineley and Ezekiel wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 9 to 7...

Blaineley, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She gives an explosive speech and storms out of the house.

 **What a Week join us next week by Total Drama BIG BROTHER!**


	4. Week 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **WEBSITE: .net**

 **Week 3:**

 **Pressure Cooker**

Houseguests must stand in a glass box while holding their finger on a button. If they let go or try to kneel or sit, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest standing will become the new Head of Household! In addition, when a Houseguest is eliminated they can open a chest to try and earn a prize.

Cody finishes last.

He tried to throw the challenge. 

Bridgette finishes 16th.

She tried to throw the challenge. 

Beth finishes 15th. 

Lindsay finishes 14th.

She tried to throw the challenge. 

Heather finishes 13th. 

Geoff finishes 12th. 

Tyler finishes 11th. 

Courtney finishes 10th. 

Gwen finishes 9th. 

Ezekiel finishes 8th. 

Owen finishes 7th. 

Leshawna finishes 6th. 

Noah finishes 5th. 

MacArthur finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Alejandro, Harold, and Duncan. 

Duncan finishes third.

Alejandro finishes second.

Congratulations, Harold! You are the new Head of Household!

Harold begins the nomination ceremony. 

MacArthur, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Duncan, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Gwen, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Ezekiel, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Leshawna, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Harold has nominated Tyler and Scott.

 **Harold:** Honestly, Tyler, the two of us just do not get along. Also, Scott, we are just not very close.

Tyler is unphased.

Scott is unphased.

Harold, as HoH, and Tyler and Scott, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Harold draws Geoff to participate.

Tyler draws Lindsay to participate.

Scott draws Gwen to participate.

 **Communication Breakdown**

The Houseguests enter the backyard to see wooden telephone poles. Each Houseguest must correctly connect wires of different lengths to various telephone poles. The first Houseguest to do so will win the Power of Veto.

Tyler finishes last. 

Lindsay finishes 5th. 

Geoff finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Harold, Gwen, and Scott. 

Gwen finishes third.

Harold finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Tyler and Scott state why they should be saved.

 **Tyler:** I am less of a challenge threat than Scott.

 **Scott** : It just makes sense for me to save myself. 

Scott uses the Power of Veto on himself.

 **Scott:** I'm going to save myself.

Harold names Bridgette as the replacement.

I apologize, Bridgette, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Tyler and Bridgette.

The pressure of the game gets to Geoff, leading them to a public emotional breakdown.

Lindsay finds Tyler creepy and tells the other houseguests.

Tyler and Bridgette face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Tyler** makes a joke for a speech.

 **Bridgette** gives a casual speech.

The houseguests vote. 

**Alejandro:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Alejandro has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Beth:** I vote to evict Bridgette.

Beth has a better relationship with Tyler.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Cody has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Bridgette.

Courtney has a better relationship with Tyler.

 **Duncan:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Duncan has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Ezekiel:** I vote to evict Bridgette.

Ezekiel has a better relationship with Tyler.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Geoff has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Gwen:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Gwen has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Heather has a better relationship with Bridgette.

 **Leshawna:** I vote to evict Bridgette.

Leshawna has a better relationship with Tyler.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Lindsay considers Tyler a greater overall threat.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Tyler.

MacArthur doesn't know what to do and throws a vote.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Noah considers Tyler a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Owen has an unbreakable relationship with Bridgette.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Tyler.

Scott has a better relationship with Bridgette.

Tyler and Bridgette wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 11 to 4...

Tyler, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He leaves the house in good spirit

Thanks for watching


	5. Week 4

**What a Tangled Web**

The Houseguests stand at the end of a large spider web. They must untangle their ropes to enable themselves to cross to the other side. The first Houseguest to do so will become the new Head of Household.

Alejandro finishes last.

He tried to throw the challenge.

Courtney finishes 15th.

Duncan finishes 14th.

Scott finishes 13th.

Geoff finishes 12th.

MacArthur finishes 11th.

Owen finishes 10th.

Ezekiel finishes 9th.

Noah finishes 8th.

Leshawna finishes 7th.

Lindsay finishes 6th.

Bridgette finishes 5th.

Cody finishes 4th.

The competition comes down to Gwen, Heather, and Beth.

Gwen finishes third.

Heather finishes second.

Congratulations, Beth! You are the new Head of Household!

Beth begins the nomination ceremony.

Cody, you are safe.

Harold, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Gwen, you are safe.

Ezekiel, you are safe.

Duncan, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Beth has nominated Leshawna and MacArthur.

 **Beth:** Honestly, Leshawna, the two of us just do not get along. Also, MacArthur, we are just not very close.

Leshawna is too angry too speak.

MacArthur is too angry too speak.

Beth, as HoH, and Leshawna and MacArthur, as nominees, will participate in PoV.

Beth draws houseguest's choice and selects Harold to participate.

Beth has an unbreakable relationship with Harold.

Leshawna draws Lindsay to participate.

MacArthur draws Heather to participate.

 **Coast for the Most**

Houseguests enter the backyard to see two large chairs and one raised platform in the center with different sections, each labeled with a week number. The Houseguests will take turns tossing coasters with the faces of the evictees onto the correct numbered section for the week they were evicted. For each correct answer, they will earn a point. The Houseguest with the most points at the end will win the Power of Veto!

MacArthur finishes last.

Beth finishes 5th.

Leshawna finishes 4th.

The competition comes down to Heather, Lindsay, and Harold.

Harold finishes third.

Lindsay finishes second.

Congratulations, Heather! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Leshawna and MacArthur state why they should be saved.

 **Leshawna** makes a joke for a speech.

 **MacArthur** gives a short speech to get the ceremony.

Heather does not use the Power of Veto.

Heather is not aligned with or close to either nominee.

Leshawna is very upset.

MacArthur is very upset.

Final nominees are Leshawna and MacArthur.

Gwen and Owen have a heated argument.

Leshawna and MacArthur face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Leshawna:** I am a more loyal player than MacArthur.

 **MacArthur** gives a casual speech.

The houseguests vote.

 **Alejandro:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Alejandro has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Bridgette has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Cody has a better relationship with Leshawna.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Courtney considers Leshawna a greater overall threat.

 **Duncan:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Duncan has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Ezekiel:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Ezekiel has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Geoff has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Gwen:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Gwen has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Harold has a better relationship with Leshawna.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Heather has a better relationship with Leshawna.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Lindsay has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Noah has a better relationship with Leshawna.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Owen has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Leshawna.

Scott has a better relationship with MacArthur.

Leshawna and MacArthur wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 10 to 4...

Leshawna, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She gives an explosive speech and storms out of the house.


	6. Week 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **WEBSITE: .net**

 **BB Farms**

The Houseguests enter the farm-themed backyard. They each stand in front of their individual chicken wire fences. They must collect twelve eggs by maneuvering them through the chicken wire fences. The first Houseguest to collect all twelve will become the Head of Household.

Courtney finishes last. 

Harold finishes 14th. 

Noah finishes 13th. 

Bridgette finishes 12th.

She tried to throw the challenge. 

Geoff finishes 11th. 

Cody finishes 10th. 

Owen finishes 9th. 

Duncan finishes 8th. 

Heather finishes 7th. 

Ezekiel finishes 6th. 

Scott finishes 5th. 

Lindsay finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to MacArthur, Alejandro, and Gwen. 

Alejandro finishes third.

MacArthur finishes second.

Congratulations, Gwen! You are the new Head of Household!

Gwen begins the nomination ceremony. 

Cody, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Harold, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

MacArthur, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Ezekiel, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Gwen has nominated Owen and Duncan.

 **Gwen:** Honestly, Owen, the two of us just do not get along. I'm really sorry, Duncan, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Owen is a little upset.

Duncan has no reaction.

Gwen, as HoH, and Owen and Duncan, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Gwen draws Ezekiel to participate.

Owen draws Geoff to participate.

Duncan draws houseguest's choice and selects Alejandro to participate.

Duncan has an unbreakable relationship with Alejandro.

 **Time Flies**

The Houseguests are attached to ropes and stand across from a puzzle board. They must fly puzzle pieces across to the puzzle board in order to assemble puzzle. They must fly back every 10 seconds in order to hit a button or their pieces will fall off of the board. The first Houseguest to complete the puzzle will win the Golden Power of Veto.

Owen finishes last. 

Duncan finishes 5th. 

Ezekiel finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Alejandro, Geoff, and Gwen. 

Gwen finishes third.

Geoff finishes second.

Congratulations, Alejandro! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Owen and Duncan state why they should be saved.

 **Owen:** I am less of a challenge threat than Duncan.

 **Duncan:** I am a loyal player. 

Alejandro uses the Power of Veto on Owen.

 **Alejandro:** I have an unbreakable relationship with Owen.

Owen is thankful towards Alejandro.

Duncan wishes Alejandro decided differently.

Gwen names Geoff as the replacement.

I apologize, Geoff, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Geoff and Duncan.

Geoff flips the mattress on the bed of Gwen.

Beth and Lindsay bond.

Ezekiel earns extra money for this week's budget in a task.

Geoff and Duncan face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Geoff:** I am a loyal player.

 **Duncan:** I am a loyal player.

The houseguests vote. 

**Alejandro:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Alejandro has an unbreakable relationship with Duncan.

 **Beth:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Beth considers Duncan a greater overall threat.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Duncan.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Cody has a better relationship with Duncan.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Courtney has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Ezekiel:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Ezekiel has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Harold has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Heather has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Lindsay considers Duncan a greater overall threat.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Geoff.

MacArthur doesn't know what to do and throws a vote.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Noah has a better relationship with Duncan.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Duncan.

Owen has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Scott has a better relationship with Duncan.

Geoff and Duncan wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 7 to 6...

Duncan, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.


	7. Week 6

**I Dont own anything Website .net**

 **Walk the Plank**

The Houseguests stand on planks protruding from a large pirate ship. If they fall off, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest standing on their plank will become the new Head of Household.

Lindsay finishes last. 

Ezekiel finishes 13th. 

Courtney finishes 12th. 

Cody finishes 11th. 

Geoff finishes 10th. 

Heather finishes 9th. 

Harold finishes 8th. 

Bridgette finishes 7th. 

Beth finishes 6th. 

MacArthur finishes 5th. 

Scott finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Owen, Noah, and Alejandro. 

Noah finishes third.

Alejandro finishes second.

Congratulations, Owen! You are the new Head of Household!

Owen begins the nomination ceremony. 

Harold, you are safe.

Ezekiel, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

MacArthur, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Owen has nominated Gwen and Beth.

 **Owen:** Honestly, Gwen, the two of us just do not get along. I'm really sorry, Beth, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Gwen is unphased.

Beth is unphased.

Owen, as HoH, and Gwen and Beth, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Owen draws Noah to participate.

Gwen draws houseguest's choice and selects Cody to participate.

Gwen has an unbreakable relationship with Cody.

Beth draws Bridgette to participate.

 **Big Brother Election**

The Houseguests walk outside to see an enormous pit of mud behind wooden benches. The Houseguests will have 8 minutes to go under the bench and dig through the mud to find a ballot. They will bring this to their station and reveal the amount of votes it is worth. They must then decide to keep or discard it, as they can only keep four that they think are valuable. The Houseguest with the most votes will win the Golden Power of Veto!

Noah finishes last. 

Beth finishes 5th. 

Owen finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Bridgette, Cody, and Gwen. 

Gwen finishes third.

Cody finishes second.

Congratulations, Bridgette! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Gwen and Beth state why they should be saved.

 **Gwen** congratulates Bridgette on winning the veto.

 **Beth** makes a joke for a speech. 

Bridgette uses the Power of Veto on Beth.

Bridgette has a good relationship with Beth.

Gwen wishes Bridgette decided differently.

Beth is thankful towards Bridgette.

Owen names Ezekiel as the replacement.

I apologize, Ezekiel, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Gwen and Ezekiel.

Geoff and Noah have a heated argument.

Gwen and Ezekiel face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Gwen** gives a short speech to get the voting.

 **Ezekiel:** I am a more loyal player than Gwen.

The houseguests vote. 

**Alejandro:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Alejandro has a better relationship with Gwen.

 **Beth:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Beth has an unbreakable relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Gwen.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Cody has a better relationship with Gwen.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Courtney considers Gwen a greater overall threat.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Geoff considers Gwen a greater overall threat.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Harold has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Heather has a better relationship with Gwen.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Lindsay considers Gwen a greater overall threat.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Gwen.

MacArthur considers Gwen a greater overall threat.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Gwen.

Noah has a better relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Scott has a better relationship with Gwen.

Gwen and Ezekiel wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 7 to 5...

Gwen, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.

 **Time's Up**

The Houseguests hang on swinging pendulums. If they fall, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining becomes the new Head of Household.

Courtney finishes last. 

Harold finishes 12th. 

Beth finishes 11th. 

Noah finishes 10th. 

Ezekiel finishes 9th. 

Geoff finishes 8th. 

Bridgette finishes 7th.

She tried to throw the challenge. 

Lindsay finishes 6th. 

Heather finishes 5th. 

Cody finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Alejandro, Scott, and MacArthur. 

Scott finishes third.

MacArthur finishes second.

Congratulations, Alejandro! You are the new Head of Household!

Alejandro begins the nomination ceremony. 

MacArthur, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Harold, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Alejandro has nominated Lindsay and Ezekiel.

 **Alejandro:** I apologize, Lindsay, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Ezekiel, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Lindsay has no reaction.

Ezekiel is very upset.

Alejandro, as HoH, and Lindsay and Ezekiel, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Alejandro draws Heather to participate.

Lindsay draws houseguest's choice and selects Owen to participate.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Owen.

Ezekiel draws Noah to participate.

 **Vincent Van Veto**

The Houseguests enter the living room, which is decorated as an art gallery. Each round, an image appears on the screen. The Houseguests must buzz in and guess what Big Brother phrase the picture is referring to. If they are correct, they earn a certain dollar amount. If not, they are eliminated. The Houseguest with the most money at the end or the last one remaining wins the Power of Veto.

Ezekiel finishes last. 

Noah finishes 5th. 

Heather finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Owen, Alejandro, and Lindsay. 

Owen finishes third.

Lindsay finishes second.

Congratulations, Alejandro! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

5

Lindsay and Ezekiel state why they should be saved.

 **Lindsay** gives a long speech.

 **Ezekiel:** I am less of a challenge threat than Lindsay. 

Alejandro does not use the Power of Veto.

 **Alejandro:** I still support my original nominations.

Lindsay is very upset.

Ezekiel is very upset. 

Final nominees are Lindsay and Ezekiel.

Scott and Lindsay bond slightly.

Lindsay and Ezekiel face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Lindsay** makes a joke for a speech.

 **Ezekiel:** I am a more loyal player than Lindsay.

The houseguests vote. 

**Beth:** I vote to evict Lindsay.

Beth has an unbreakable relationship with Ezekiel.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Lindsay.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Cody has a better relationship with Lindsay.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Courtney has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Lindsay.

Geoff considers Lindsay a greater challenge threat.

 **Harold:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Harold has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Heather has a better relationship with Lindsay.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

MacArthur has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Lindsay.

Noah considers Lindsay a greater challenge threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Owen has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Ezekiel.

Scott has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

Lindsay and Ezekiel wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 8 to 3...

Ezekiel, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He leaves the house without saying a word.


	8. Week 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WEBSITE: .net**

 **Big Brother Blackjack**

The Houseguests take turns launching a ball into a field of playing cards. They have five shots each round. Their goal is to land it on the cards that add up to 21 in the fewest amount of shots. The Houseguest who took the most shots each round is eliminated.

Owen finishes last. 

Noah finishes 11th. 

Geoff finishes 10th. 

Harold finishes 9th. 

Lindsay finishes 8th. 

Courtney finishes 7th. 

Beth finishes 6th. 

Scott finishes 5th. 

Heather finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to MacArthur, Cody, and Bridgette. 

MacArthur finishes third.

Cody finishes second.

Congratulations, Bridgette! You are the new Head of Household!

She tried to throw the challenge, but still won.

Bridgette begins the nomination ceremony. 

Heather, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Courtney, you are safe.

Bridgette has nominated Harold and MacArthur.

 **Bridgette:** I apologize, Harold, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, MacArthur, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Harold is slightly upset.

MacArthur is too angry too speak.

Bridgette, as HoH, and Harold and MacArthur, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Bridgette draws Heather to participate.

Harold draws Scott to participate.

MacArthur draws houseguest's choice and selects Lindsay to participate.

MacArthur has an unbreakable relationship with Lindsay.

 **OTEV the Broadway Clam**

The Houseguests kneel in front of an oversized clam wearing a top hat. Each round, the clam will sing them a showtune that refers to two different Houseguests. They must run into the field and search for a CD with a combination of the two names that the song referred to. The last Houseguest to return with the CD is eliminated. The last Houseguest standing wins the Golden Power of Veto.

Heather finishes last. 

Lindsay finishes 5th. 

Harold finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to MacArthur, Bridgette, and Scott. 

Bridgette finishes third.

She tried to throw the challenge.

Scott finishes second.

Congratulations, MacArthur! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Harold and MacArthur state why they should be saved.

 **Harold** gives a long speech.

 **MacArthur** : It just makes sense for me to save myself. 

MacArthur uses the Power of Veto on herself.

 **MacArthur:** I want to stay safe.

Bridgette names Alejandro as the replacement.

I apologize, Alejandro, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Harold and Alejandro.

Scott and Owen bond slightly.

Alejandro and Harold bond.

Lindsay opens up to Scott by sharing a personal story.

Harold and Alejandro face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Harold** gives a short speech to get the voting.

 **Alejandro** makes a joke for a speech.

The houseguests vote. 

**Beth:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Beth has an unbreakable relationship with Harold.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Harold.

Cody has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Courtney considers Alejandro a greater overall threat.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Harold.

Geoff has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Harold.

Heather has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Harold.

 **MacArthur:** I vote to evict Harold.

MacArthur has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Noah considers Alejandro a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Harold.

Owen has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Harold.

Scott has a better relationship with Alejandro.

Harold and Alejandro wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 6 to 4...

Harold, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He leaves the house uneventfully.


	9. Week 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Website: .net**

 **En Garde**

Houseguests will face off two at a time. Julie Chen will ask a question, with the answer being one of the previously evicted Houseguests. The first Houseguest to buzz in with the correct answer will choose the next pair to face off - and the other Houseguest is eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining will become the new Head of Household.

Scott finishes last. 

Noah finishes 10th. 

Courtney finishes 9th. 

Lindsay finishes 8th. 

Beth finishes 7th. 

Alejandro finishes 6th. 

Heather finishes 5th. 

Owen finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Geoff, Cody, and MacArthur. 

MacArthur finishes third.

Geoff finishes second.

Congratulations, Cody! You are the new Head of Household!

Cody begins the nomination ceremony. 

Courtney, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Alejandro, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Cody has nominated Heather and MacArthur.

 **Cody:** Honestly, Heather, the two of us just do not get along. I'm really sorry, MacArthur, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Heather didn't want to be nominated, but understands.

MacArthur is too angry too speak.

Cody, as HoH, and Heather and MacArthur, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Cody draws Lindsay to participate.

Heather draws houseguest's choice and selects Scott to participate.

Heather has the best relationship with Scott.

MacArthur draws Beth to participate.

 **Zingbot 3000**

The Houseguests must cross a balance beam to bring back pieces which they must use to complete a puzzle. The first Houseguest to complete this puzzle will win the Golden Power of Veto.

MacArthur finishes last. 

Lindsay finishes 5th. 

Beth finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Heather, Scott, and Cody. 

Scott finishes third.

Cody finishes second.

Congratulations, Heather! You have won the Golden Power of Vet

o!

Heather and MacArthur state why they should be saved.

 **Heather** : It just makes sense for me to save myself.

 **MacArthur** gives a casual speech. 

Heather uses the Power of Veto on herself.

 **Heather:** I want to stay safe.

Cody names Beth as the replacement.

I apologize, Beth, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Beth and MacArthur.

Bridgette holds a house meeting to apologize for her behaviour in the house. It is well received.

Beth and MacArthur face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Beth** gives a casual speech.

 **MacArthur** gives a long speech.

The houseguests vote. 

**Alejandro:** I vote to evict Beth.

Alejandro has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Bridgette has an unbreakable relationship with Beth.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Courtney considers MacArthur a greater overall threat.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Geoff has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Heather has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Beth.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with MacArthur.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict MacArthur.

Noah considers MacArthur a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Beth.

Owen has a better relationship with MacArthur.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Beth.

Scott has a better relationship with MacArthur.

Beth and MacArthur wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 5 to 4...

MacArthur, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She leaves the house without saying a word.


	10. Week 9

**Can Do**

The Houseguests stand on a balcony from which they must drop cans into plastic tubes below. The first Houseguest to fill their tubes with enough cans will become the new Head of Household.

Alejandro finishes last.

He tried to throw the challenge. 

Owen finishes 9th. 

Courtney finishes 8th. 

Noah finishes 7th. 

Beth finishes 6th. 

Heather finishes 5th. 

Lindsay finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Geoff, Scott, and Bridgette. 

Bridgette finishes third.

Geoff finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You are the new Head of Household!

Scott begins the nomination ceremony. 

Beth, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Scott has nominated Alejandro and Courtney.

 **Scott:** I apologize, Alejandro, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Courtney, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Alejandro is very upset.

Courtney is slightly upset.

Scott, as HoH, and Alejandro and Courtney, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Scott draws Lindsay to participate.

Alejandro draws Heather to participate.

Courtney draws houseguest's choice and selects Bridgette to participate.

Courtney has the best relationship with Bridgette.

 **Cry Me a Veto**

Houseguests enter the backyard to see six wooden lanes with a rolling pin laying across them all. On one end is a box with a hole on the top, and on the other end are piles of onions. The Houseguests must run down the lanes, jump over the rolling pin, retrieve onions, chop them up so they will fit in the box, then make their way back to the box to stuff the onions inside. The Houseguest whose box weighs the most at the end wins the Golden Power of Veto!

Courtney finishes last. 

Alejandro finishes 5th. 

Lindsay finishes 4th.

She tried to throw the challenge. 

The competition comes down to Scott, Bridgette, and Heather. 

Scott finishes third.

Bridgette finishes second.

Congratulations, Heather! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Alejandro and Courtney state why they should be saved.

 **Alejandro:** I am a more loyal player than Courtney.

 **Courtney** gives a short speech to get the ceremony. 

Heather does not use the Power of Veto.

Heather is not aligned with or close to either nominee.

Alejandro is thankful towards Heather.

Courtney wishes Heather decided differently. 

Final nominees are Alejandro and Courtney.

Alejandro and Beth get a couple

Alejandro and Courtney face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Alejandro** doesn't bother to give a speech.

 **Courtney** gives a short speech to get the voting.

The houseguests vote. 

**Beth:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Beth considers Alejandro a greater overall threat.

 **Bridgette:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Courtney.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Cody has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Geoff:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Geoff has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Heather has a better relationship with Alejandro.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Courtney.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Alejandro.

Noah considers Alejandro a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Owen has an unbreakable relationship with Alejandro.

Alejandro and Courtney wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 4 to 4...

There is a tie. 

Scott, as HoH, votes to evict Alejandro.

Scott has a better relationship with Courtney. 

Alejandro, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He gives an explosive speech and storms out of the house.


	11. Week 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WEBSITE .net**

 **Bull in a China Shop**

The Houseguests stand on a long rotating log holding onto a bull's head attached to a rope. If they fall or let it go they are eliminated, and the bull will swing down and smash their china-filled china cabinet. The last Houseguest standing will become the first Head of Household! In addition the first three Houseguests to fall can open a box!

Courtney finishes last. 

Heather finishes 8th. 

Lindsay finishes 7th. 

Geoff finishes 6th. 

Owen finishes 5th. 

Cody finishes 4th.

He tried to throw the challenge. 

The competition comes down to Bridgette, Noah, and Beth. 

Bridgette finishes third.

Beth finishes second.

Congratulations, Noah! You are the new Head of Household!

Noah begins the nomination ceremony. 

Heather, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Beth, you are safe.

Noah has nominated Geoff and Courtney.

 **Noah:** Honestly, Geoff, the two of us just do not get along. Also, Courtney, we are just not very close.

Geoff didn't want to be nominated, but understands.

Courtney didn't want to be nominated, but understands.

Noah, as HoH, and Geoff and Courtney, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Noah draws houseguest's choice and selects Owen to participate.

Noah has the best relationship with Owen.

Geoff draws Lindsay to participate.

Courtney draws Bridgette to participate.

 **Niagara Balls**

Each Houseguest has a television set with two tubes shaped as a 'V'. When the timer begins, hundreds of multicolored bouncing balls will be released over the back yard. The Houseguests must race to retrieve only the green balls and place them in their tubes. The first player to place ten green balls in their tubes will win the Power of Veto.

Noah finishes last. 

Courtney finishes 5th. 

Owen finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Geoff, Bridgette, and Lindsay. 

Geoff finishes third.

Bridgette finishes second.

Congratulations, Lindsay! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Geoff and Courtney state why they should be saved.

 **Geoff** gives a long speech.

 **Courtney** gives a long speech. 

Lindsay uses the Power of Veto on Courtney.

 **Lindsay:** I have an unbreakable relationship with Courtney.

Geoff wishes Lindsay decided differently.

Courtney is thankful towards Lindsay.

Noah names Beth as the replacement.

I apologize, Beth, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Geoff and Beth.

Courtney and Cody bond.

Heather invents a new game. The house is thrilled to have something new to do.

Geoff and Beth face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Geoff** doesn't bother to give a speech.

 **Beth** gives a short speech to get the voting.

The houseguests vote. 

**Bridgette:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Bridgette has an unbreakable relationship with Beth.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Beth.

Cody has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Courtney:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Courtney has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Heather has a better relationship with Beth.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Beth.

Lindsay has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Beth.

Owen has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Beth.

Scott has a better relationship with Geoff

Geoff and Beth wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 4 to 3...

Beth, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.


	12. Week 11

**_I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING Webisite: .net_**

 **Big Brother Disco**

The Houseguests each hang from disco balls. If they fall, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining on their disco ball is the new Head of Household.

Courtney finishes last. 

Geoff finishes 7th. 

Bridgette finishes 6th. 

Lindsay finishes 5th. 

Heather finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Cody, Owen, and Scott. 

Cody finishes third.

Owen finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You are the new Head of Household!

#

Scott begins the nomination ceremony. 

Bridgette, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Geoff, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Scott has nominated Courtney and Noah.

 **Scott:** I apologize, Courtney, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Noah, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Courtney is slightly upset.

Noah has no reaction

Scott, as HoH, and Courtney and Noah, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Scott draws Geoff to participate.

Courtney draws Heather to participate.

Noah draws Cody to participate.

 **Hot Legs**

The Houseguests enter the backyard to see an enormous pool with two hairy legs in it. The Houseguests must pluck hairs with letters on them from the legs in order to spell the longest word. The Houseguest that correctly spells the longest word will win the Golden Power of Veto!

Scott finishes last. 

Noah finishes 5th. 

Geoff finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Heather, Courtney, and Cody. 

Courtney finishes third.

Heather finishes second.

Congratulations, Cody! You have won the Golden Power of etoV

Courtney and Noah state why they should be saved.

 **Courtney** gives a short speech.

 **Noah** gives a casual speech. 

Cody uses the Power of Veto on Noah.

Cody has a good relationship with Noah.

Courtney wishes Cody decided differently.

Noah is thankful towards Cody.

Scott names Geoff as the replacement.

I apologize, Geoff, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Courtney and Geoff.

Lindsay and Noah have a heated argument.

The ego of Geoff is rubbing the house the wrong way.

Noah invents a new game. The house is thrilled to have something new to do.

Courtney and Geoff face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Courtney** gives a long speech.

 **Geoff:** I am a more loyal player than Courtney.

The houseguests vote. 

**Bridgette:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Bridgette has a better relationship with Courtney.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Cody has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Heather has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Courtney.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Noah considers Geoff a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Courtney.

Owen has a better relationship with Geoff.

Courtney and Geoff wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 3 to 3...

There is a tie. 

Scott, as HoH, votes to evict Courtney.

Scott has a better relationship with Geoff. 

Courtney, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.


	13. Week 12

_**I DO OWN NOTHING Website: .net**_

 **By the Numbers**

The Houseguests stand in the back yard answering questions about the players remaining in the game. The answer to each question will be a number between 0 and 9. Players are eliminated by answering questions incorrectly. The last player remaining wins Head of Household.

Lindsay finishes last. 

Noah finishes 6th. 

Cody finishes 5th. 

Owen finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Heather, Geoff, and Bridgette. 

Heather finishes third.

Geoff finishes second.

Congratulations, Bridgette! You are the new Head of Household

Bridgette begins the nomination ceremony. 

Cody, you are safe.

Owen, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Heather, you are safe.

Bridgette has nominated Geoff and Noah.

 **Bridgette:** I apologize, Geoff, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Noah, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Geoff is too angry too speak.

Noah has no reaction.

Bridgette, as HoH, and Geoff and Noah, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Bridgette draws houseguest's choice and selects Scott to participate.

Bridgette has an unbreakable relationship with Scott.

Geoff draws Heather to participate.

Noah draws Cody to participate.

 **Feeling Knotty**

The Houseguests are each tied to a metal bar by a rope. In order to reach the Power of Veto located several feet away from them, the Houseguests must untie a series of knots in their rope in order to create slack. The first player to touch the symbol will win the Power of Veto.

Geoff finishes last. 

Scott finishes 5th. 

Cody finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Noah, Bridgette, and Heather. 

Noah finishes third.

Heather finishes second.

Congratulations, Bridgette! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Geoff and Noah state why they should be saved.

 **Geoff** makes a joke for a speech.

 **Noah** makes a joke for a speech. 

Bridgette uses the Power of Veto on Noah.

Bridgette has a good relationship with Noah.

Geoff wishes Bridgette decided differently.

Noah is thankful towards Bridgette.

Bridgette names Heather as the replacement.

I apologize, Heather, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

Heather gives a sigh and sits down in the replacement chair. 

Final nominees are Geoff and Heather.

Geoff and Bridgette get a couple

Heather holds a house meeting to apologize for her behaviour in the house. It is well received.

Geoff and Heather face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Geoff:** I am a loyal player.

 **Heather** gives a short speech to get the voting.

The houseguests vote. 

**Cody:** I vote to evict Heather.

Cody has a better relationship with Geoff.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Heather.

 **Noah:** I vote to evict Heather.

Noah considers Heather a greater overall threat.

 **Owen:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Owen has a better relationship with Heather.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Geoff.

Scott has an unbreakable relationship with Heather.

Geoff and Heather wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 3 to 2...

Geoff, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He says a quick goodbye and leaves.


	14. Week 13

_**I do not own anything Website: .net**_

 **Playing It Straight**

The Houseguests take turns rolling a bowling ball down a thin lane. They will earn points depending on which numbered section it lands it. The Houseguest that gets the highest score will become the new Head of Household!

Heather finishes last. 

Lindsay finishes 5th. 

Noah finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Scott, Owen, and Cody. 

Cody finishes third.

Scott finishes second.

Congratulations, Owen! You are the new Head of Household!

Owen begins the nomination ceremony. 

Bridgette, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Lindsay, you are safe.

Noah, you are safe.

Owen has nominated Cody and Heather.

 **Owen:** You are the only two houseguests I'd consider as options to nominate.

Cody is unphased.

Heather has no reaction.

Owen, as HoH, and Cody and Heather, as nominees, will participate in PoV. 

Owen draws Noah to participate.

Cody draws Bridgette to participate.

Heather draws Scott to participate.

 **Pop Goes the Veto**

The Houseguests will take turns throwing darts at a wall covered in balloons. While the balloons are predominantly yellow, there are six rotating circles with red, green, purple, blue, pink, or orange balloons. Beneath the colored balloons are pictures of the Houseguests competing in the competition. Once the colored balloons covering a Houseguest's picture have been completely popped, that Houseguest is eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining in the competition will win the Power of Veto.

Owen finishes last. 

Noah finishes 5th. 

Heather finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Scott, Cody, and Bridgette. 

Scott finishes third.

Bridgette finishes second.

Congratulations, Cody! You have won the Golden Power of Veto

Cody and Heather state why they should be saved.

 **Cody** : It just makes sense for me to save myself.

 **Heather** gives a long speech. 

Cody uses the Power of Veto on himself.

 **Cody:** I want to stay safe.

Owen names Noah as the replacement.

I apologize, Noah, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Noah and Heather.

!

Bridgette holds a house meeting to apologize for her behaviour in the house. It is well received.

Cody and Lindsay bond extremely well.

Cody finds Heather creepy and tells the other houseguests.

Noah and Heather face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Noah** gives a casual speech.

 **Heather** gives a long speech.

The houseguests vote. 

**Bridgette:** I vote to evict Noah.

Bridgette has an unbreakable relationship with Heather.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Heather.

Cody has a better relationship with Noah.

 **Lindsay:** I vote to evict Noah.

Lindsay has an unbreakable relationship with Heather.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Noah.

Scott has an unbreakable relationship with Heather.

Noah and Heather wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 3 to 1...

Noah, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He leaves the house in good spirits.


	15. Week 14

**_I do not own anything website: .net_**

 **Rollin' the Dough**

The Houseguests each stand in front of a wooden pole. They must travel under a rolling pin, through a lake of sticky frosting, to claim a doughnut. They must then bring that doughtnut back to their pole to put it on. The Houseguest that has the most doughnuts at the end of the competition will becomes the new Head of Household!

Heather finishes last. 

Bridgette finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Scott, Lindsay, and Cody. 

Cody finishes third.

Scott finishes second.

Congratulations, Lindsay! You are the new Head of Household!

Lindsay begins the nomination ceremony. 

Bridgette, you are safe.

Cody, you are safe.

Scott, you are safe.

Lindsay has nominated Owen and Heather.

 **Lindsay:** I apologize, Owen, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Heather, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Owen didn't want to be nominated, but understands.

Heather is a little upset.

Lindsay, as HoH, and Owen and Heather, as nominees, will participate in PoV.

Everyone left will participate in PoV. 

Participating are Bridgette, Cody, and Scott.

 **Big Brother Stock Exchange**

The Houseguests enter the backyard to see various stocks set up. They must keep their heads and arms in them while holding a briefcase. The Houseguest that drops their briefcase closest to the one-hour mark - without going over - will win the Golden Power of Veto.

Scott finishes last. 

Owen finishes 5th. 

Cody finishes 4th.

He tried to throw the challenge. 

The competition comes down to Bridgette, Heather, and Lindsay. 

Lindsay finishes third.

Bridgette finishes second.

Congratulations, Heather! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Owen and Heather state why they should be saved.

 **Owen:** I am a loyal player.

 **Heather** : It just makes sense for me to save myself. 

Heather uses the Power of Veto on herself.

 **Heather:** I want to stay safe.

Lindsay names Scott as the replacement.

I apologize, Scott, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Owen and Scott.

Owen makes an effort to improve relationships in the house.

Heather finds Cody creepy and tells the other houseguests.

Owen and Scott face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Scott:** I have played a more loyal game than Owen.

The houseguests vote. 

**Bridgette:** I vote to evict Owen.

Bridgette has identical relationship with both nominees and throws a vote.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Owen.

Cody has an unbreakable relationship with Scott.

 **Heather:** I vote to evict Owen.

Heather has identical relationship with both nominees and throws a vote

Owen and Scott wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 3 to 0...

Owen, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He walks out of the house calmly.


	16. Week 15

**Words of Love**

The competing Houseguests stand in their booths. Each round, Julie Chen will read one of the many quotes that are written on the walls of the house. The first Houseguest to buzz in with the correct author of the quote will earn a point. The couple with the most points at the end of the competition becomes the new Head of Household.

Scott finishes last. 

The competition comes down to Heather, Cody, and Bridgette. 

Bridgette finishes third.

Heather finishes second.

Congratulations, Cody! You are the new Head of Household!

Cody begins the nomination ceremony. 

Lindsay, you are safe.

Bridgette, you are safe.

Cody has nominated Heather and Scott.

 **Cody:** Heather, you are the person I feel least close to in the house.I'm really sorry, Scott, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Heather is slightly upset.

Scott is a little upset.

Cody, as HoH, and Heather and Scott, as nominees, will participate in PoV.

Everyone left will participate in PoV. 

Participating are Bridgette and Lindsay.

 **The Juggler**

The Houseguests must roll two balls up two ramps that are a few feet apart. If either ball falls, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining in the competition will win the Golden Power of Veto.

Cody finishes last. 

Bridgette finishes 4th. 

The competition comes down to Lindsay, Heather, and Scott. 

Scott finishes third.

Heather finishes second.

Congratulations, Lindsay! You have won the Golden Power of Veto

Heather and Scott state why they should be saved.

 **Scott:** I have played a more loyal game than Heather. 

Lindsay uses the Power of Veto on Scott.

 **Lindsay:** I have an unbreakable relationship with Scott.

Heather wishes Lindsay decided differently.

Scott is thankful towards Lindsay.

Cody names Bridgette as the replacement.

I apologize, Bridgette, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone.

There was no veto replacement. 

Final nominees are Heather and Bridgette.

Cody and Scott bond.

Cody and Lindsay bond slightly.

Heather invents a new game. The house is thrilled to have something new to do.

Heather and Bridgette face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Heather** gives a long speech.

 **Bridgette:** I am a loyal player.

The houseguests vote. 

**Lindsay:** I vote to evict Bridgette.

Lindsay has identical relationship with both nominees and throws a vote.

 **Scott:** I vote to evict Heather.

Scott has identical relationship with both nominees and throws a vote.

Heather and Bridgette wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 1 to 1...

There is a tie. 

Cody, as HoH, votes to evict Heather.

Cody has an unbreakable relationship with Bridgette. 

Heather, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.

!


	17. Week 16

_**I Do not own anything website: .net**_

 **Foggy Memory**

The Houseguests stand in between steps, each labeled with the word 'before or 'after.' Each round the Houseguests must decide if one event read by Julie Chen happened before or after a second event. If they are correct, they will earn a point. The Houseguest with the most points at the end of the competitions will become the new Head of Household.

The competition comes down to Lindsay, Scott, and Bridgette. 

Scott finishes third.

Lindsay finishes second.

Congratulations, Bridgette! You are the new Head of Household!

Bridgette begins the nomination ceremony. 

Scott, you are safe.

Bridgette has nominated Cody and Lindsay.

 **Bridgette:** I apologize, Cody, but I am not aligned with either of you and have to nominate someone. I'm really sorry, Lindsay, but I have no alliances and have to make a choice.

Cody is unphased.

Lindsay is too angry too speak.

Bridgette, as HoH, and Cody and Lindsay, as nominees, will participate in PoV.

Everyone left will participate in PoV. 

Participating is Scott.

 **Big Brother Decoder**

The Houseguests must use a large wheel with the evicted Houseguests' faces on it to crack a code based on various clues. They will read the clue and spin the wheel so one arrow faces the picture of the correct Houseguest. This will give them a certain number. The first Houseguest to crack the code by finding the correct series of numbers wins the final Power of Veto.

Bridgette finishes last. 

The competition comes down to Lindsay, Cody, and Scott. 

Lindsay finishes third.

Cody finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!

Cody and Lindsay state why they should be saved.

 **Cody:** I realize you can't save me without nominating yourself.

 **Lindsay:** I understand that you can't use Power of Veto here. 

Scott does not use the Power of Veto.

 **Scott:** Using veto wouldn't make sense. I would get nominated.

Cody has no reaction.

Lindsay has no reaction. 

Final nominees are Cody and Lindsay.

While having a conversation, Cody accidentally makes an inappropriate comment.

Cody and Lindsay face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Cody** makes a joke for a speech.

 **Lindsay** gives a short speech to get the voting.

The houseguests vote. 

**Scott:** I vote to evict Lindsay.

Scott has identical relationship with both nominees and throws a vote.

Cody and Lindsay wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 1 to 0...

Lindsay, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

She gives an explosive speech and storms out of the house.


	18. Final (1)

**_I do not own anything_** _Website: .net_

 **HoH Lifeboat**

The Houseguests enter the back yard to see a massive water pool containing three lifeboats. At the center of the pool is a nomination box. Each Houseguest must climb into a lifeboat and place their Big Brother key inside the nomination box. The Houseguests must keep one hand on their key at all times. Throughout the competition, water will be harshly dumped on top of the Houseguests, simulating a storm. The last player remaining in their lifeboat with a hand on their key will win the first round of the final Head of Household competition.

Bridgette, Cody, and Scott compete. 

Cody finishes third.

Bridgette finishes second.

Congratulations, Scott! You win part one.

 **Crab Grab**

The losers of part one must search through scattered crabs for those with evicted Houseguests' names on them. They must find all thirteen and put them in the correct order by climbing a wall then attaching them to a large ship. The Houseguest with the faster time wins part two of the final HOH competition advances to part three!

Bridgette and Cody compete.

Congratulations, Cody! You win part two.

 **Encore Presentation**

The two competing Houseguests will be read six incomplete statements made by the members of the jury. After hearing each incomplete statement, they will be given two possible endings. They will then choose which ending they think the jury member actually said. For every correct answer, they will get a point. The Houseguest with the most points at the end of the six statements will become the final Head of Household.

Scott and Cody compete.

Congratulations, Cody! You are the final Head of Household.

Bridgette and Scott face eviction.

They give speeches about why they should stay.

 **Bridgette:** We have an unbreakable relationship. Please keep me.

 **Scott:** We have an unbreakable relationship. Please keep me.

Cody votes.

 **Cody:** I vote to evict Scott.

Cody is talked into evicting Scott.

Bridgette and Scott wait for eviction results.

By a vote of 1 to 0...

Scott, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

He wishes everyone good luck and leaves the house.


	19. Final (2)

_**I do not own anything website: .net**_

Bridgette and Cody give opening speeches.

 **Bridgette:** I deserve to win because I had a better strategic game and survived despite being nominated 3 times.

 **Cody:** I deserve to win because I played a more loyal game, I performed better on the challenges, I had a better social game, I was saved with veto 1 time, and I did not receive a vote the entire game. 

Scott

Lindsay

Heather

Owen

Noah

Geoff

Courtney

Beth

Alejandro

The jury questions the two finalists.

Bridgette and Cody wait for the winner to be revealed.

The jurors vote. 

**Scott:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Scott supports Bridgette due to a more loyal game.

 **Lindsay:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Lindsay thought that Bridgette deserved to win based on strategy.

 **Heather:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Heather supports Bridgette due to an unbreakable relationship.

 **Owen:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Owen supports Bridgette due to an unbreakable relationship.

 **Noah:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Noah supports Bridgette due to a more strategic game.

 **Geoff:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Geoff supports Bridgette due to a more strategic game.

 **Courtney:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Courtney thought that Bridgette deserved to win based on strategy.

 **Beth:** I vote for Cody to win.

Beth thought that Cody deserved to win based on social game.

 **Alejandro:** I vote for Bridgette to win.

Alejandro supports Bridgette due to a more strategic game

Bridgette and Cody wait for the winner reveal.

By a vote of 8-1...

Congratulations, Bridgette!

You are the winner of Big Brother!

The fan favorite comes down to Alejandro, Beth, and Courtney. 

Beth gets the least votes.

Alejandro gets the second most votes.

Courtney wins the fan favorite!

 **Total Wins**  
5: Scott  
5: Bridgette  
5: Cody  
4: Lindsay  
4: Heather  
3: Alejandro  
2: Owen  
2: Harold  
1: Beth  
1: Blaineley  
1: Gwen  
1: MacArthur  
1: Noah

 **HoH Wins**  
3: Scott  
3: Bridgette  
3: Cody  
2: Owen  
2: Lindsay  
1: Gwen  
1: Beth  
1: Harold  
1: Alejandro  
1: Noah

 **PoV Wins**  
4: Heather  
2: Alejandro  
2: Scott  
2: Bridgette  
2: Lindsay  
2: Cody  
1: Blaineley  
1: MacArthur  
1: Harold

 **Times Nominated**  
5: Heather  
4: Scott  
4: Noah  
4: Beth  
4: Geoff  
3: MacArthur  
3: Ezekiel  
3: Bridgette  
3: Courtney  
2: Alejandro  
2: Owen  
2: Lindsay  
2: Cody  
2: Harold  
1: Blaineley  
1: Gwen  
1: Duncan  
1: Leshawna  
1: DJ  
1: Tyler

 **Saved With Veto**  
3: Noah  
2: Scott  
2: Heather  
1: Owen  
1: MacArthur  
1: Harold  
1: Beth  
1: Cody  
1: Courtney

 **Votes Against**  
20: Ezekiel  
16: Beth  
15: Geoff  
11: Tyler  
10: Leshawna  
9: Blaineley  
9: DJ  
9: MacArthur  
8: Alejandro  
7: Duncan  
7: Courtney  
7: Gwen  
6: Harold  
5: Bridgette  
4: Heather  
4: Lindsay  
3: Noah  
3: Owen  
1: Scott  
0: Cody


End file.
